Black Friday
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: This is for a fourm thing, but please read and review. Alice and Bella go Black Friday shopping. What will happen?


Alice'sPOV

I was looking on the computer, well, shopping on the computer for things that I thought we would need. Like, clothes. I saw a small box in the top corner of the screen. It said, _Black Friday is near. Come to Walmart after Thanksgiving. _Why would I got to Walmart? I don't know, but I clicked on the box, which brought up a new window. It was the Walmart home page.

It had the same saying across the top. Black Friday? What the crap is that? I opened another window and when to Google. I clicked on the Wikipedia website and it said that it was the Friday after Thanksgiving...

I read the whole thing and found out that there are a whole lot of sales during black Friday and that people rush through stores trying to get to things first. I really didn't care about the sales, we have more then enough money. I liked the part where people get up a like 4 in the morning just to get to the store to wait like 2 hours.

I was looking forward to this.

~DAY AFTER THANKSGIVING~

I was vibrating on the couch, impatiently. It was 9:00 and I was waiting for about 3:30 in the morning so I had a while. Ugh! What to do. I need to keep myself busy. Oh, I should call Charlie and get his permission to take Bella with me.

I hoped off the couch and ran to the phone. I quickly dialed the all to familiar number and it rang 5 times before someone picked up. "Hello?" Charlie said groggily into the phone. Whoops, I guess he was sleeping. All well.

"That's no way to answer the phone, Chief Swan." I said giggling a little.

"Oh, hi, Alice." He said a little brighter. "What do you want, dear?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could pick up Bella at about 3:30-ish." I said as sweetly as possible but he's like puddy in my hands.

"In the morning? Well, that's really early. She'd still be sleeping." He said but by the tone in his voice I could hear him saying yes.

"Yeah, I know. But I saw this thing people call Black Friday and it just looks so cool. I really wont to try it but no one will come with me. So if you don't allow Bella I guess I wont go." I said sadly.

"Hey, you didn't as me." I heard Rosalie said but I ignored it.

"Awe, sweetie. Of course Bells will go with you, but your going to have to be the one to get her up. And don't worry about waking my up, just leave a not on the counter, okay?"

"Oh! Thanks so much, Charlie! I love you!" I said but after I said that I think I went over bored because he just mumbled a bye then hung up.

I set the phone down then ran to my room and grabbed my purse. I went to my dresser and grabbed a handful of money. I neatly put it in a pile and got my wallet out. I made sure that my cards were in it then put the money in the money pouch. I carried it on my shoulder down to the kitchen table and sat it down. Esme was in there watching a cooking show, since Emmett was watching some replay of a football game.

"Where are you going?" She asked as the show went to a commercial.

"Well, no were right now, but at 3:30 I'm going to Bella's and were going Black Friday shopping." I said and my eyes shifted to the TV when a commercial about Black Friday deals at Walmart and sears came on. "See, that's what were doing."

"Did you ask Bella if she wanted to come or did you force her?" She asked sternly.

I thought of how to word that. "Well, I asked Charlie and he said it was fine."

She sighed. "And how do you expect to get her past Edward? Do you really think he'll allow her to go?"

"Edward's hunting." She looked at me. I sighed. "Then he'll have to come."

"Edward? Shopping? I couldn't see that. He'd never go."

"How do you know?" I asked putting my hands on my waist.

"No attitude. And I know because I'm the mother."

Blah, blah, blah. I'm giving no attitude... Okay, maybe a little... You know what? "I'm going to get Bella. Good day."

"Its only 9:30" She stated.

"I said good day!" I yelled, grabbed my bag and ran out the garage door, slammed it shut and hopped in my Porsche. I put the key in the ignition and started it up. I pushed the automatic button and the door started raising but it was to slow. I stepped on the gas a little and it leaped forward and the top just cleared the door, so I took of, flying down the road.

I got to Bella's in 1 minute flat. I slowed as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake anyone in the house just yet. I don't think Edward knows I'm here, to wrapped up in Bella's sleep talking.

I waited impatiently until 3:00 and could take it anymore. I jumped out of the car and went to Bella's window. "Oh, Edward." I whispered but got no answer. I shrugged and jumped up into the window, landing silently.

Edward and Bella were laying in bed, Bella sleeping and Edward looking at me. I guess he heard me.

"Yeah, I did, Alice. What are you here for?" Wow, he seems mad.

"I'm here for Bella." I said and walked over to the bed. "Hand her over. Were going shopping."

"No, Alice, she just got to bed like 3 hours ago. Shes not having a good night." She, just then, turned over and smacked Edward in the face. I giggled, then Bella shot up in her bed.

"Alice?" She said surprised.

"Hey, sleepy head." I smiled. "So, its time to get up."

"Why does my hand hurt?" She asked.

"Probably because you smacked Edward in the face." Her mouth opened into a little O.

She turned to Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, love."

"Shopping! Come on Bella. Black Friday."

"Al-" Edward started but Bella cut him off.

"Black Friday. Oh man, I forgot about that. Are we late, Alice?" She jumped out of her bed and ran to her small closet. Me and Edward stared a her, mouths wide. I was not expecting that from Bella. She found sweat pants and took of her holy ones and put on the new ones. I think she forgot Edward was in the room. Then she took her old shirt off and put on a nicer one, again forgetting about Edward.

She turned around and blushed, remembering Edward. I shrugged and pulled her towards the window. "I'm not jumping out the window."

I quickly swept her into my arms and jumped out. "I say you are."

"Your forgetting these." Edward said holding Bella's shoes out the window. He dropped them and I caught them with one hand and handed them to Bella. "Here put them on." She put them on then I sat her down on the ground and we headed to my Porsche and headed to the mall.

The car ride there was especially quite. I was going to let Bella sleep for the ride to Settle, but she stared out the window, unblinking most of the ride. I would never thing Bella, the same Bella that I literally have to drag out of the house to go shopping a normal, descent time would be so excited to go shopping when it was 5 in the morning. Maybe she is a vampire.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out. We both stood at the trunk of the car and looked at the mall. There was a Walmart, Game Stop, Sears, KB toys and a whole lot more.

"Where to first Bella?" I asked turning to her.

"Walmart." She said then started walking that way, but I grabbed her hand.

"Hold up, Walmart? Why would we go to Walmart? That place it like a place for totally hobos." I said looking at the store in disguise.

"Oh, lighten up, Alice. I do all my shopping here, you know?" Did she just tell _me _to lighten up? And she shops at this place? Why don't I see that? "Its not that bad. That have a lot of deals. And Christmas stuff. I remember me and my mom went her all the time first, before anything else. Now, lets go." She pulled my hand again and I sighed as I let her pull me along.

We got to the entrance and there wasn't that big of a line so we were on of the first. "You got here early too?" Asked a women that was were a long coat that was, obviously, to large for her. She had, what looked like, hiking boots and hand a scarf that looked like a child's one.

"Yeah, she-" She pointed at me but I grabbed her hand and pulled her far away from the lady that was now looking at us weirdly.

"Don't talk to strangers!" I whisper-yelled. "I don't want to go back, Bella. That lady's a hobo."

"Oh, come on, Alice. She seems nice. God, your really rude." She said and walked back to where we first were.

"I'm sorry about that." She paused then smiled mischievously. I had the vision but it was too late. "She has a fear of Walmart. Very rare case."

The lady looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie." She went to grabbed my hand but I pulled it back and she jerked back straight.

"I'm really sorry, mam." Bella apologized for me. Shes treating my like a 5 year old and im getting really pissed off right now. I glared at Bella, she just smiled. "So, who long til this place opens?" Bella asked her.

"Well, the sign says 5 so about 1 hour left."

"Oh, okay. So whats your name, if I may ask?" Bella asked and the lady smiled warmly. She kinda seemed like Esme, all motherly and smiley. Ewe. Esme would never dress that way though. I take that thought back.

Why would Bella talk to someone like that? Ugh! I guess she'll let vampires and werewolves into her life so why not hobos?

"I'm Sue, dear. How about yourself?"

"Isabella, but please, call me Bella." They shook hands and I shuddered. Bella and Sue talked to whole hour and Bella totally ignored me. I cant believe that she would talk to her.

The line got extremely long when the doors finally opened. Everyone was pushing and shoving and Sue, the hobo finally disappeared, but so did Bella. Is she really that mad? I tried finding her scent but I was sure it was hers but it was mixed with something else. Probably all the people here.

I was walking around the store sniffing here and there but couldn't find her. I pushed through all the crowds and went to one of the checkouts and gabbed the phone and set an announcement "Bella Swan, get you ass over to checkout," I looked at the number, "5." I set the phone down and waited. I was some guy glaring at me so I just waved. He stomped over.

"That phone, right there, is for the employees only. If you touch it one more time your out." I nodded my head and he stormed back off.

I waited for 15 minutes and Bella didn't show up, so I made sure that the guy wasn't near and picked up the phone. "Bella, I know you know you can hear me. Now get your scrawny ass over to the McDonald's entrance or I'm going to call Edward and say that you got lost... Or something I know you wont deny." I slammed it down.

"Hey! What did I tell you!" The guy started running after me so I took off the other way. And hes yelling faded till it was drowned out by the yelling out of Black Friday-ing people. I took the long way to McDonald's and waited 5 minutes and finally Bella showed up.

"Alice! Your such a nooses."

"You the one mad at me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, well, I had a reason." She crossed her arms too.

"The things your were saying about that nice lady, Sue."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay, lets just go home." I headed for the door.

"What? We didn't even get anything."

"Well, maybe if you weren't being all mad we could have a nice time and actually shop, but noooo." I headed for the door. If she wasn't going to come with me then I will just leave her here and she can call someone else to pick her up. I bet Edward will be mad but I could care less. Bella ruined this for both of us, so.

I got to the car and looked behind me and saw no Bella. I shrugged and got in my car and sped off towards home. I got there much faster without Bella, since I could go faster.

In walked into the house and Esme was there. "Wheres all the stuff? To much?" She smiled.

"No. I didn't get anything." I said and walked past her.

"Oh, why?"

I said "Bella." Then disappeared upstairs and into my room.

Wow, I cant believe I actually left Bella at the mall.

I heard a crash then Edward busted down my door. "YOU LEFT BELLA AT THE MALL!" He roared.

"Alice!" I heard Esme yell from downstairs.

"Hey, she was being mean. She deserves it. Stop talking to me and go pick her up." I said simply, ignoring his rage.

"I wasn't the one that left her!" He lowered his voice a little. After he said that he disappeared and I heard the Volvo purr to life then squeal out of the garage..

**This was written for a competition thing on a forum, so it was just for fun, I guess, but I would still like it if you would review.**


End file.
